Intersección
by Ozanai
Summary: Los elementos comunes de Taichi y Mimi. Serie de drabbles. Cronológicamente o no, con o sin relación.
1. Chapter 1

**Aire**

Mimi solía inflar sus mejillas cuando algo la irritaba. Ese era un gesto que, podría jurar, encontraría ridículo y molesto en otras chicas, pero el ceño fruncido y la mirada casi amenazante de Mimi hacían del cuadro algo adorable.

" _¿No necesitas respirar?"_ fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Taichi al verla realizar la pantomima de su molestia.  
Con el tiempo comenzó a parecerle divertido que Mimi reaccionara así ante pequeñas cosas que la hacían rabiar. No entendía por qué su corporalidad y expresión facial parecían querer bloquear todo y a todos; como si cualquier ser, cosa, o ente que osaran acercársele podrían sufrir su ira en cualquier instante. Lo curioso era que incluso parecía querer apartar el aire a su alrededor, negándose a respirar y sobreviviendo con el poco oxígeno que almacenaba en sus mejillas.  
Taichi no lograba comprenderlo, ¿en qué momento todo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Mimi le parecía tierno?, o peor aún ¿cuándo él comenzó a utilizar palabras como lindo, bonito, tierno y dulce ante los actos y gestos de ella?

Sinceramente dejó de importarle con el paso de los meses. Sin embargo, Taichi tuvo una nueva revelación ante él: no sólo adoraba ver a Mimi bloquear el aire a su alrededor; se había vuelto adicto a ser él el causante de apartar el aire que respiraban.  
Taichi disfrutaba de la sensación que producían en él los labios de Mimi. Los beso dulces y suaves le encantaban, pero besarla con intensidad hasta quitarle el aliento lo volvía loco de felicidad. Las mejillas de Mimi almacenado oxígeno eran encantadoras, mas verlas sonrosadas después de besarla eran la perdición de Taichi.

No logró entender en qué momento Mimi pasó de ser la pequeña e inocente niña que se quejaba de todo a ser la chica tierna y adorable. No fue consciente del instante en que quedó cautivado por el encanto de Mimi. Taichi sólo era plenamente consciente de que desde hace ya tiempo, y de ahora en más, a Mimi la necesitaba más que al aire para respirar.

* * *

¡Primer aporte Michi!  
Tenía meses (casi años) queriendo escribir sobre este bello par al cual me he hecho adicta (?)  
Al fin he decidido subir una serie de drabbles sobre estos dos.  
Quizá haya partes donde estén algo OCC, trabajaré en ello.

Espero que les haya gustado.  
Si ven algo mal, algún error o falla, no duden en decirme.  
Gracias por leer; hasta la otra =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Balón**

 _Los estudiantes de preparatoria son bastante ruidosos_ , esa fue la impresión que tuvo Mimi la primera vez que asistió a un partido escolar de fútbol en Japón.  
Es cierto que los estadounidenses enloquecen con el fútbol americano, pero a Mimi le sorprendió el ruido y alboroto que creaban los alumnos de la preparatoria Odaiba. Afortunadamente sus amigos de la infancia estaban con ella. No, en realidad esa era la única razón por la que ella fue a esa cancha de fútbol, sus amigos la habían arrastrado a ese partido. Y, aunque se quejara, Mimi había disfrutado la compañía de sus amigos. Si bien se mantuvo al margen de los gritos y porras de los demás, ella se divirtió mucho ese día.

Cuando Taichi le preguntó su opinión acerca del juego, ella se limitó a responder un escueto "estuvo bien". Su parte favorita fue la cara anonadada que él había puesto después de escucharla. Al parecer su amigo se había acostumbrado a recibir elogios y felicitaciones por su espectacular forma de jugar. Sí, a Mimi le pareció que Taichi era un futbolista ejemplar; en realidad no pudo apartar sus ojos de él en toda la noche, pero eso no era algo que Taichi necesitara saber. Mimi decidió que no engrandecería el ego del chico.

Fue en un partido oficial que Mimi no logró controlar sus emociones. Al ver a Taichi caer ante una muy evidente falta del equipo contrario, Sora tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que se avalanzara sobre el árbitro, a quien, por cierto, le gritaba unas cuantas palabras que, estaba segura, sus padres no aprobarían.

—Jugaste increíble.

Mimi aceptó abiertamente ese hecho ante Taichi. Sus amigos no estuvieron presentes esa ocasión, nadie más se enteró. Fue un secreto entre él y ella.

•••

Si había algo que Mimi odiaba profundamente eran los clichés. Ella había sido testigo de innumerables historias así. Jugadores de americano y porristas, la combinación más obvia de Estados Unidos. Conocía la fórmula; ganaban el partido final, la porrista se acercaba, él la besaba y se hacían novios, claro, trofeo en mano.

Mimi era consciente de eso, sin embargo ella no sabía qué la había llevado a los vestuarios de los jugadores, concretamente a estar frente a Taichi.

—Estás muy linda, Mimi.

En ese preciso instante ella lo supo, y se odió por ser una historia cliché; quiso golpear a Taichi por ser predecible como todos los chicos; pero por encima de todo, quiso golpearse por permitir que el corazón se le acelerara al verlo caminar hacia ella, balón en mano.

—Para nuestra fan número uno.

Mimi observó desconcertada el balón que Taichi le ofrecía, lo tomó entre sus manos con una mueca de confusión. Dejó escapar un extraño sonido al verlo irse.

—Es el balón del partido. Ganamos, por eso nos lo dieron —Taichi volvió el rostro hacia Mimi, explicándole mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.  
—¿Eso es todo? ¿Un tonto balón? —preguntó con indignación.  
—Cualquier fan nuestro quisiera tenerlo —Taichi giró hacia ella y redujo la distancia entre ellos.  
—Yo no soy cualquier fan, Taichi ¡Yo soy la fan número uno del capitán!

Mimi dejó de respirar en cuanto los labios de Taichi acariciaron los suyos. Todo a su alrededor dejó de importar. Sólo eran Taichi y ella besándose. Él era delicado y gentil. No pudo evitar quejarse mentalmente cuando se separaron, poniéndole fin al encuentro.

—Eso es para mi fan número uno.

Fue gracias a la sonrisa amplia y sincera de Taichi que se olvidó de todo lo demás. No importaba si fue cliché o no; ella, Mimi Tachikawa, se hizo con del balón de la final de preparatorias de Tokio y, aún mejor, también consiguió al capitán del equipo campeón.

* * *

Hola.  
Gracias por sus favs, follows y, especialmente, por sus comentarios, la verdad no esperaba tantos.  
Muchas gracias, me subieron mucho el ánimo y me hicieron feliz. En cuanto pueda contesto sus mensajes.  
La verdad es que fue un poco complicado, ya que al principio solo escribí y ya, por lo que quedó más largo que un drabble, y aunque logré acortarlo a 620, sigue largo. Espero poder publicar el One-Shot pronto (que, por cierto, llevará el mismo título). Estaré a la espera de sus comentarios y opiniones.  
Si llegan a ver alguna falla o error, no duden en avisarme.  
Bueno, hasta la otra.  
¡Saludos!


End file.
